I'm That New GirlONE SHOT
by That Star Girl
Summary: My first one shot, please be nice : So Ally is the new girl at school. But Ally's Past life has left her silenced. Can she express how she feels?


**I'm That New Girl**

ALL FICTION

Ally hasn't always had the easiest of lives, her twin died in a car accident at the age of 12.

Ally's twin sister Megan, died at the age of 12 when they were both in a car accident. Ally survived but Megan unfortunately died, since that day Ally's life changed. Ally felt a part of her die with Megan, she felt silenced. And that' what Ally did, she silenced herself.

At the age of 13 Ally got moved to a care home, as her Mum couldn't look at Ally the same way, without thinking of Megan and Ally's Dad would just see Megan as she was in the hospital. At the age of 15 Ally had been with 10 families and 3 care homes. It wasn't Ally's fault that her sister had died and she felt silenced, but according to people, she was too much work.

That's when Ally moved to a care home in London, people still didn't understand why she was silenced, but she wasn't going to break her silence now. Ally felt she would only break her silence to the one who, hasn't tried to change her, never compared her to Megan and never tried to make her speak.

It was Ally's first day at school and she was nervous. Nervous because she usually gets bullied, because she doesn't speak. As Ally walked up to the school gates she was approached by a teacher. This 'teacher' was the head teacher.

'Hello, you must be Ally, welcome to Rose's High School'

Of course Ally didn't speak. She handed the head teacher a note, simply saying 'Thank you for having me, sorry for my lake of speech, I knocked my voice box when I was younger and haven't been able to speak since' of course Ally was lying, she didn't wasn't to get off on the wrong foot with the head teacher. Mrs Robert's (the head teacher) then lead Ally to her form room. When entered the form room, Mrs Roberts there explained that Ally doesn't talk. Mrs Roberts left, leaving Ally standing at the front of the classroom with, what felt like a thousand eyes looking at her.

'Take a seat at the back, next to Dougie'

As Ally took a seat next to Dougie, he held out his hand 'Dougie Poynter' as Ally shook it he said 'I know you don't talk but I'm guessing your name is Ally from what Mrs Robert's was saying, well I shall be your school buddy, if that's ok' Ally nodded. Ally felt a connection with Dougie, like he wasn't judging her. As the bell rang indicating break, Dougie waited for Ally outside form room and they both headed towards the field. That's where Dougie introduced Ally to his friends, Harry, Tom and Danny. Dougie explained that Ally didn't talk and of course the first thing Danny says to Ally is 'Can you say this?' Dougie hits him, while Danny rubs where Dougie hit, Ally looks and Dougie and nods at him, as a way to say thank you.

*TIME*

So it's now Ally's 16th birthday and she is very happy. She is best friends with Harry, Tom, Danny and of course Dougie, but recently Ally has had more feelings towards Dougie, she always told herself she can't love him they are best friends, she never told anyone and not because she never spoke but because she didn't want to embarrass herself, why would Dougie ever like her? She never spoke; all she ever did was smile and nod. That's when Ally remembered it was Megan's birthday too. Ally decided to go to the cemetery where Megan was buried. She informed her care taker by handing her a note, which explained it all.

When Ally got to the cemetery she found herself crying. *TIME* when Ally returned home it was 1 o clock. She decided to go to the lake, where Ally, Dougie, Danny, Harry and Tom would hang out. After half an hour, someone came up behind her, it was Dougie, it was Dougie carrying a present.

'Happy birthday my besty friend' Ally couldn't help but laugh a little, typical Doug. Dougie handed Ally the present. It was black rectangle box. When Ally opened it, she gasped; it was a silver locket and inside were pictures of Ally and Dougie. Dougie carefully took the locket and gently put it on Ally; he then spun her around and looked right into her brown eyes.

'I don't know what I would do without you Ally, you are my best friend, well hopefully you will be after I say what I'm going to say...Ally I see you as more than a best friend, I have for a while and all the guys skit me because I never told you, but the reason I never said anything before is because I didn't want you to think it was because of looks, I mean yes you are beautiful, but because you don't speak and I'm not saying that to try make you speak...oh this isn't going right...what I'm trying to say is..I love you Ally' Dougie then placed a kiss on Ally's lips just a simply kiss.

'I love you too Doug' Ally stood there smiling at what she said and the fact she said it. Dougie had the biggest smile on his face. After 4 years of not speaking that was the first thing Ally says, and she is glad that it was with Dougie and that it was telling him how she felt.

From that day Ally talked a bit more each day, never feeling pressured. Ally was happy. She had the four best friends that cared about her a lot and one of those four best friends was also her boyfriend.

Ally never took her locket off, showing that love never dies.


End file.
